


Sunken Orchestra : First Song

by KisekiA13



Series: Dark Siren Sunken Orchestra [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A Lot of Death, Bottom Matsukawa Issei, Dark Siren AU, Death characterS, M/M, Siren!konoha, basically a mermaid AU but darker, killer siren, knight!Iwaizumi, mentioned matsukawa/daichi, mentioned oikawa/iwaizumi, prince!Matsukawa, prince!Oikawa, siren!Hanamaki, suicide tendency
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27438721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisekiA13/pseuds/KisekiA13
Summary: To be loved by siren is a cursed. And the cursed will last long until death do your apart. Prince Matsukawa lost the loved of his life to the sea right after that his father arranged a marriage with another prince, Oikawa from neighboring kingdom. Lucky or not, two sirens took a liking to his broken state. Just like love is blind, the sirens will do everything to gain their human back to the seabed.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei/Konoha Akinori, Konoha Akinori/Matsukawa Issei, Matsukawa Issei/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Dark Siren Sunken Orchestra [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004598
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a collaboration with Lunar. Thank you for the art and idea!  
> Do please enjoy them!  
> Warning : The story contained triggering event such as suicide tendency and characters dead.

That night, the whole ocean was chaos. A big ship, sailing inside the storm with the sea ready to swallow them. The whole situation turned into a nightmare. People started to scream and struggled to keep the ship steady. Among those men, a person with a kingdom crest on his shoulder, came out from his cabin to control the situation. Everyone was panicking and so he too. He saw the lightning struck from those black clouds. It’s like a hallucination of a beast that watched them from the sky. Each struck followed by loud rumbles of thunder. It froze him on his ground, looking at his surroundings with real horror a human could feel.

“My Prince! My Prince, you can’t be here! Please go back to the cabin!” The captain shouted from behind him. The voice of panic, worried, and caring all become one with the sound of rain. Suddenly, the captain ran toward him and knocked him to the floor. A big wave just came and washed over the deck, including some of his men. “My Prince, please go back to the cabin! We can control this. We promise we will take you safely to the kingdom!” He pleaded and pulled Prince Matsukawa up from the floor. Prince Matsukawa was still dazed by whatever happened around him. The captain, took his hand and pulled him to the cabin’s door, but another wave hit the ship hard. Both lost their balance and fell to the floor.

“Daichi!” Prince Matsukawa shouted the name of his captain, his lover. He tried to get up and reached him, but the rumble of thunder, so loud it rang his ears and forced him to stay still on the floor. He screamed out of pain and covered his ears, trying to stop the ringing. With the ship seeming to begin off-balanced, Prince Matsukawa crawled on the floor to where Daichi stood. Only to watch him walk to the ship's side, ignoring his presence. “Daichi, what are you doing…?” Matsukawa asked. The dead eyes that only locked on the sea, sent the fear down to his gut and struck him like lightning. Then he could hear them. The voice of someone singing, echoing through the ocean with the wave and thunder behind them.

He remembered the legend. The voice of death of the sea. Prince Matsukawa covered his ears and stood up, he tried to run to where Daichi was heading, to where his life would meet its end. “Daichi! Daichi! NO!” Prince Matsukawa saw him jump to the sea. He shouted his name for the last time before the wave swallowed the ship and turned it over.

The seawater is dark and cold. Only lightning seems to help Prince Matsukawa observe his death carefully. He saw his men, bewitched by the creature of half-human half-fish, slowly took their last breath. He could hear their laugh resonate in the water. And then, his vision was blocked by a creature. Pink eyes, glowing in the dark, looking at him as he looked back with despair, reflecting on those orbs of his. The rough hand stroked his cheeks. The eyes came closer until nothing left anymore.

‘Aren’t you seem so precious.’

XXXX

Prince Matsukawa gasped for air to hurry up filling his lungs, though he choked up on water that was still inside his mouth. His whole body trembled because of shock and pain to the point he almost faint again. His mind still hazy and half unconscious with the dread sensation of drowning inside the pitch-black water. The Prince, crawling on the sand trying to grasp anything he can. His mouth gap opened with fast breathing. Many times, he fell and tasted the sand pathetically. It’s hurt and burning inside.

Not long he gave up and lay his body down to the sand hopelessly. At that time, he remembered something. The rough hand on him. Those pink eyes that shined in the dark, watching his movement carefully and then the voice, telling how precious he was which he didn’t understand. And then everything turned dark.

Somehow, between his dream and reality, the voices of people reached his ears. He forced himself to look at the direction of many guards that came to him. All of them speaking and shouting so fast, it’s hard to understand them. They asked his condition, how did it happen, how he felt, everything to assure the Prince was alright. But he couldn’t answer them with any words besides a weak moan of pain. They helped him up and got him to the carriage that would bring them to the castle.

All the humans didn’t even realize, a pair of eyes observed them from the sea. Waiting until all of them were gone before he submerged back to the water. The siren, sharp yet beautiful pink eyes the same color with his short hair, turquoise-colored tails that glittering from the sunlight, with the end of the tail it split off as normal triangular shape fishtails. The tail had two fins along the side, nearly sheer in color they floated alongside as though they were nothing. On the back, his dorsal fin was medium length, a sheer color which also glides but it wasn’t just for decoration. He was so beautiful, yet he hid his malice so well.

Hanamaki’s lips perked up at his own memory. Such a handsome, broken man in his grasp. It’s rare for their kind to feel pity, but it wasn’t. It’s more than just a shame toward a mortal. Those eyes filled with despair, there is no fear inside of him. Many of his victims would show it. Even if they were still under his spell. But there was none. The only bottomless dark pit of hopeless, begging for him to just take his life. He couldn’t let that happen. On instinct, he gave him air to breathe before he dragged him to the shore, away from his pack. Too long inside his own fantasy, another siren swam to him fast and grip his jaw with his steady hand.

“Who do you think you are!? How dare of you to do something like that!” The siren hissed and yelled at Hanamaki, showing his sharp teeth to him. If Hanamaki has a bright tails color, this one has a darker one. Azure blue that went well with the color of the sea, if Hanamaki had a definite triangular shape one, this siren had the same form but longer like ribbon which always flowed with the current. His two sides and dorsal fins were also longer. By size, it’s slightly slimmer and longer than Hanamaki’s, which was sturdier. His hair was dirty blond, and his eyes were yellow that burned with rage.

Hanamaki slapped away the hand from his jaw and hissing back at his attacker. Both sirens tensed up their dorsal fins and ears to intimidate each other. “You don’t understand! He’s different! Not like anyone else!” he retorted back.

“Of course, he’s different because he is ALIVE! And you, the one who made it that way!” Konoha shoved Hanamaki back. His teeth grit at each other. “The leader won’t accept this. You better go up there and kill him or else!” Konoha threatened, started to lose his patience, even showing his claws at Hanamaki.

“Or what!?”

“Or I’m the one who will decide his fate!” And so, after saying that, Konoha, the name of the siren swam away from Hanamaki. He was determined to plan a lot of evil things he could do. Their secrets must be protected, and no mortal should live after seeing them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the accident, Matsukawa was found by the guards at the beach. The captain was dead dan Prince Matsukawa was forced to accept the painful reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contained suicide act in the end

The news of the sinking ship of Prince Matsukawa spread to the townsfolk in less than a day after Prince Matsukawa was found stranded at the beach. All the crews, including the captain, died in the tragic incident. The sea swallowed everything. In the evening, without having time to rest and recover, Prince Matsukawa already seated in the meeting room with his father, The King, and the ministers. All they asked was about the whole incident because apparently the ship also brought a good measure of gold. Their voices buzzing to each other inside Prince Matsukawa’s ears. He didn’t even remember if he even answered them correctly. Dead eyes only stared at the floor. The sea did swallow everything. Including half of his life.

‘That’s all we need. You can rest now.’

Blurry images of people that stood up and left the room surrounded Prince Matsukawa who was still on his seat. A large hand tapped his shoulder, forcing him to get up and follow all the men out of the room. When he regained consciousness, the sky was already dark and so his room. Prince Matsukawa lied down on his bed. His tattered clothes were replaced with a standard white shirt and black pants. The place felt so quiet, only the sound of waves and wind came from the open window to the balcony.

The sound of the wave, it triggered some of the recent memory. It made Prince Matsukawa’s stomach curled up. In his hand was a gold pendant with a heart engraved on it. The man grips the jewelry hard to help him overcome the dread and remember all good memories of him and Daichi. How they used to have secret meetings at night, the first time they said ‘I love you’ to each other, his hand caressed his cheek every time he whispered the prince's name. ‘My Prince’

‘Matsukawa’

Jolted awake by the whispering voice of his name, Prince Matsukawa quickly opened his eyes and looked around his room. Suddenly, he felt scared and cautious. He glanced at his door and the window which was still open. Somehow, his mind telling him that, somebody calling him from the sea. The wind blew the curtain, seeming like inviting him to come out. Slowly but hesitantly, Prince Matsukawa climbed down from his bed and walked to the balcony. The balcony had stairs to the bottom of the cliff where there was a small cave to the open sea.

The moon didn’t show up, so it must be tidal time. Prince Matsukawa, with barefoot, decided to go to the cave, where he used the place, to meet his lover in secret. The cave was dark and only had rocks, stalagmite, and stalactite. Even so, he found it very calm to be here. He opened the lock of the pendant and saw Daichi’s photo in there, smiling so brightly at him. Seeing the picture, he remembered about the past again. Their happy history. The sea wasn’t just sinking the ship but also his heart at the moment.

It was about ten minutes, Prince Matsukawa stood in the middle of the cave before he decided to go back upstairs. He turned his body and walked away before he stopped by the sound of splashing water. Curious but also hesitant, Prince Matsukawa turned his head to face his back, only to find an empty cave. Suddenly, he felt anxious and walked faster to the stairs, but he stumbled over something and fell. Prince Matsukawa groaned out of pain. His body hit the hard rock.

“Well, we got a clumsy one here, I think.” A voice, echoing through the cave, loud enough that it startled Prince Matsukawa so much he quickly stood on his feet. Looking around to search for the voice. “Oh, and now you’re afraid, human…”

“Who’s there?” Prince Matsukawa dared to ask and the voice chuckled low. Someone smirked at the sight of a confused and scared human in front of him. How he walked back but ended up falling down again. At this point, Prince Matsukawa really panicked. By any logical thinking, someone can’t get here unless they came down from Prince Matsukawa’s room. Suddenly, a hand covered his eyes from behind. Prince Matsukawa grasped the hand trying to pry it off and using the other to punch anything behind him, but alas, this person captured his wrist.

“Don’t scream.” A soft yet dangerous voice whispered in his ears. The hand at his face and wrist grip tighten as a warning. Whoever he was, this man is strong. He couldn’t help but shiver out of fear. Prince Matsukawa breathed short and unsteady, and he kept his mouth close to prevent him from screaming. “Good…” the voice came again, breathier. “Now, I want you to only answer my question with a nod as yes and shake as no. And you are not allowed to talk. Understand?” Prince Matsukawa nodded. “Now, do you remember about the storm? The ship?” Prince Matsukawa nodded. “Do you remember that you fell to the water?” the Prince once again gave a weak nod. If this person was some kind of criminal or killer that wanted him dead, he hadn’t prepared yet for his own death. “Do you remember what you see under the water?”

‘What?’ Prince Matsukawa’s mind repeated the scene when he fell. The lightning from above the water, his crews… and the glowing pink eyes. Prince Matsukawa wasn’t sure if he could be saved by nodding or shaking his head. Though, the person behind him seemed to know that he tightened the grips again until it felt like his skull could break.

“Don’t you dare try lying to me. Answer me.” Prince Matsukawa nodded desperately. He then could hear the person behind him inhaling before sighing deep that sounded like a growl. “Last, do you remember the person that saved you?” This time Prince Matsukawa shook his head. “Really?”

“I s-swear…” Inside his own fear, Prince Matsukawa spontaneously answered the man with his mouth, which earned him another tight grip. The person behind him pushed his head so its tilt upward, exposing his neck.

“Ah, ah, ah, no talking,” whispered the voice once again. Prince Matsukawa now at the complete mercy of his capturer. He’s choked on his own breath. “Are you scared?” though the voice asked, his position now prevented him from moving his head. “I never know that you are a prince of this land… Don’t worry. It will end soon. You don’t have to resist. Just relax… close your eyes. I’ll sing you a lullaby.”

‘Sing…!?’ Before Prince Matsukawa could react. The person behind him started to sing. He couldn’t understand any words the person was singing, but the voice... He kind of remembered the singing voice. It was just like that night. The voice was so soft and alluring, it made him feel like floating. His body started to relax, and he felt sleepy. Little by little, he lost consciousness. The pendant on his palm fell to the ground, and he no longer had any energy left. The song almost reached its end before a loud shouting voice stopped everything.

“KONOHA!!” Hanamaki shouted and walked to the siren, yanked him off from Prince Matsukawa who was currently faint but still breathing. “You bastard! You really try to kill him!” Hanamaki yelled at him before checking on Prince Matsukawa’s condition. Knowing that he was still alive, Hanamaki sighed in relief.

While Hanamaki embraced Prince Matsukawa, the other siren watched in disbelief. “W-what are you thinking! He remembers us! He remembers you! You put all of us in danger!” Konoha stated.

“No, he doesn’t! He couldn’t even see my face at that time!” Hanamaki was insistent.

“H-How… why!?”

“How many times I told you he’s different! His grief is mesmerizing! You can’t understand it,” Hanamaki answered. Konoha couldn't understand the way his friend was thinking, that’s true. Through anger and confusion also came curiosity. Konoha, clicking his tongue in defeat as he walked to the sea and dive in. Turning his human legs into tails again, leaving Hanamaki with Prince Matsukawa.

The night sky cleared up, showing the moon that shined brightly. The light fell behind Hanamaki and darkened his shade. The siren observed the Prince with eyes full of lust and greed, his hands stroked the Prince’s cheek. Soft skin underneath his fingers. So fragile, so beautiful. It drew the siren deeper into the forbidden curse.

He smiled, moving his head closer to Matsukawa, but an annoying glint of light at the corner of his eyes stopped him. Hanamaki turned his head to see the pendant that fell from Prince Matsukawa’s hand. It didn’t recede too far for them so Hanamaki could reach for it while keeping his other hand to hold the man’s body. The siren pushed the lock and saw Daichi’s picture inside of it. His smile disappeared, but soon it turned into a wicked wide smirk.

“You won’t need this anymore, don’t you?” he said and kissed Prince Matsukawa’s forehead gently then threw the pendant away where it hit the hard rock, broke it, then drowned into the sea. “It’s alright, My Prince. Your heart will be mine. Nobody is going to steal you away from me. I swore I’ll kill them all.” Another kiss landed on The Prince’s forehead before Hanamaki carried him back to his room. Climbing the long staircase and entering the darkroom. He put Prince Matsukawa to the bed. Hanamaki was about to leave soon, but a weak breath escaped the unconscious Prince’s lips. His face showed so much pain, it was like he had a bad dream. Hanamaki sat on the bed, watching him squirm. His chest puffed up and down, Matsukawa tilted his head to the side, showing his bare neck. Another weak moan changed into soft gasp he made. Slowly, Hanamaki once again came closer to him, pinning him to the bed, then started to take a sample taste of him.

XXXX

The next morning, Prince Matsukawa did his usual routine. Without ever remembering the night before. Though he felt like having a long dream. The maids were already ready with his clothes and morning tea. They helped him dress, putting his shirt and pants on. But all of them seemed to giggle and whisper to each other which bothered Prince Matsukawa a little.

“What is it?” he asked one of them.

“It’s nothing, Your Majesty. It’s just, we thought that you might have a company last night,” one of them answered. Prince Matsukawa raised one of his eyebrows and quickly walked away from them to the mirror. He unbuttoned his shirt and how surprised he was by the sight of his own body. Red marks from his neck down to his shoulder, chest, and even his stomach. They're also one bite mark on his left shoulder. The sight of it sent shivers down to his whole body as he grew paler. He quickly tossed the shirt off to the floor.

“Get me another shirt with a high collar,” he commanded the maids. He was confused and also scared because he definitely didn’t let anyone enter his room. And the bite mark was a human’s one too. Biting his lips, Prince Matsukawa searched for his pendant near the bed and nightstand but couldn’t find it. Panic rushed his bloodstream as he started to roughly rummage everything he could put his hands on. “Where’s my pendant! Where is it!? Did all of you see them! My golden pendant!” he asked the maids where they could only shake their heads.

Prince Matsukawa at the edge of break down before a knocking sound echoed in the room. He quickly took the shirt from the maid’s hand and put it on before he let anyone behind the door come in. They were three men in suits. Prince Matsukawa knew them because they were his ministers.

“The king summons you to the dining hall now, Your Majesty.”

“Isn’t breakfast only about an hour later?” Prince Matsukawa retorted back with a low and annoyed tone. His morning completely ruined. The minister didn’t say anything and kept bowing down. Prince Matsukawa didn’t have a choice and followed them after he gave order to find his pendant to those maids.

During the time of walking in the hallway, Matsukawa couldn’t stop thinking about what happened last night which came out as blurry images and blank dark space inside his head. And he was more upset to lose something very precious to him. The only thing that would remind him of Daichi.

The door to the dining hall is a big ornamented door. The guards opened the door for them. Oddly, the ministers left him with his father – The King. He took his steps to sit down at the chair, prepared only for him with his breakfast, which didn’t really appetize him with his current mood. But it would be rude to his father if he didn’t take a bite of them.

“How’s your condition?” his father asked him.

“Better.” He lied and continued to eat his meal without making eye contact with the person in front of him, on the other side of the big table. Both the King and the Prince became silent after those few words were spoken. The air was undoubtedly heavy and tense around them. Getting tired of this silence and uncertainty, Prince Matsukawa once again spoke up, “Why are you calling me here, Father?”

The King put down his fork and knife at the side of his plate. He inhaled deeply before he starred to his own son. “First, I’m glad you’re alright and save, My Son.” Prince Matsukawa nodded and kept quiet to let his father continue. “And, I’m sorry about your loss… Captain Daichi was a great captain.”

Hearing his former lover's name come out from his father’s mouth boiled his mind more. He hit the table, causing his glass of water to spill. “Don’t say something like that to me!” he growled. “You even never approved our relationship! So just tell me what you want!?” he yelled and stared back at his father. The King kept his composure and sat back to the chair. He didn’t seem to bother by his own son yelling at him. On the contrary, he seemed to accept it.

“The ship you were on two days ago actually contained some of the agreement that must be given to the neighboring country.”

“For political thing. I understand.”

“Some of it, yes. Some of it was for dowry.”

The last word stung him. Prince Matsukawa's expression shifted to very unpleasant. “What do you mean by dowry?” he asked with a high tone.

“You’re going to marry the crown prince from that country.” Prince Matsukawa stood up from his seat and glared at the old man in front of him with disbelief. “How long will you keep doing this for me? I’m your own son! Not your political toys!” he yelled. His voice mostly filled with disappointment rather than anger.

“You don’t have a choice.”

“You never give me any choices, either!”

“Enough!” The King raised his voice and made Prince Matsukawa silent. “3 days from now, there will be a grand ballroom party. 4 times in one week! It’s going to be an announcement and planning for your wedding. This is not even a plea but an order for you as your King!” Matsukawa once again couldn’t fight back so he only could grit his own teeth and clench his fist out of feeling upset. “You’re dismissed.”

Matsukawa bowed his head down before he rushed to exit the room. He walked fast back to his own room and even scolded the maids that failed to find his pendant. Anger and sadness were horrid emotions. He dragged all the maids out, and he locked the door. He just knew that someone molested him while he was asleep, and he didn’t know who or how because his window was closed, and no one could enter from the door because of the guards. And he... himself locked them. Only the head maid has the other key, but it’s out of the question. To the worse that, this someone might have stolen his golden pendant too. Which is absurdly illogical. He just realized, 20 years he lived, he became so miserable.

‘If only, I decided to run away with him.

If only, I’ve drowned that day

If only, that glowing eyes took my life away

If only… if only…’

Without him realizing, the Prince was already standing on the balcony, under the night sky without moon nor stars. Dead eyes gazed into the ocean, wanting to just go and begone. 

The whole 4 days after his talk with The King passed meaninglessly and tomorrow was supposed to be a big day. The first night of the ballroom party for him. For his marriage. The sea breeze and the wave, sounded like whispers for him to come and join them. He just needed to take another one step and jump. A single tear dropped to the floor of his balcony as he took a leap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> check my tumbler @kisekia for the art of how Hanamaki and Konoha siren look like.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Does he seem so precious?” Konoha whispered. He wanted to die… lifeless doll in human shape. He wanted us to take his life. Drown him into the darkness. It… was… so… mesmerizing.”

The water hit his whole body like sharp needles. Seawater started to fill his lungs as his body succumbed to the darkness. Slowly, slowly going down to the bottom of the sea. It was so cold and painful. The seawater stung his eyes, which closed in, accepting his decision. Waiting for death to come. And he arose, but not to take the Prince’s life away. At least, not at the moment.

Konoha had trouble focusing. He couldn’t stop thinking about the human, the Prince. Why Hanamaki was so drawn to him. What made this human different. Why couldn't he just choke him to death that day when he had the chance. Kept on thinking and searching for the reason, made Konoha observing the Prince for the last 4 days. He watched the man if he came out to his balcony. His eyes grew darker and tired. The frail body that was so broken like glass. Sometimes, he cried soundlessly. Hanamaki also did the same thing as Konoha and Konoha could see the glittering malice inside Hanamaki’s pink eyes. They never spoke anything about this. Neither Konoha wanted to ask more or Hanamaki tried to answer them.

And so tonight, both sirens watched Prince Matsukawa again and both were taken aback when he jumped to the ocean. Hanamaki the first one to react. He quickly swam to the Prince. Felt left behind, Konoha swam to him and touched Prince Matsukawa’s arm. With that single touch, Matsukawa’s feeling went through Konoha’s vein. He could feel and hear Matsukawa plead of wanting to die, asking for the siren to take him away. Hanamaki and Konoha managed to get Prince Matsukawa to the surface and dragged him to the cave. He wasn’t breathing and losing his grip on the living world fast.

“Not again,” Hanamaki groaned and gave Matsukawa CPR while Konoha watched them both. When Hanamaki’s attempt to get the water out felt so long, he pushed him aside rough. Konoha turned Prince Matsukawa’s body around, pushing his stomach up a little bit and patted his back and pushed his chest. The water came out from his mouth, and the siren turned him over again, looking back at Hanamaki to continue saving this person’s life.

After a few times, Hanamaki managed to get Matsukawa breathing again. He spat the water out from his body and coughed hard. Both Hanamaki and Konoha quickly changed their appearance to humans. They were naked, but it was more safe than their original form. The Prince, who regained his consciousness, opened his eyes to look at his savior. Both humans, naked, sat beside him with the expressionless face but their eyes emitted some desires that were indescribable. The situation went awkward in an instant.

“I…” Matsukawa tried to talk but was cut off by Hanamaki who suddenly closed their distance. Touching his chin and stared at his eyes. Glowing pink eyes beautifully froze him up.

“Seems you are alright, Your Majesty,” he whispered and smirked. “Don’t try to dive into the ocean at this hour. If the water is not deep enough, you will break your neck by hitting the cliff.” Hanamaki smiled and pulled away.

“T-thank you? Who are you!? And… how you can…!?”

“We’re just fishermen. Our ship anchored not far from here. And we saw you jumped from the balcony,” Konoha quickly answered and made it as logical as possible.

“What… why at this hour… and and… why are you two naked…?” Matsukawa looked at both Hanamaki and Konoha from up to down in surprise before he knew what he had done and turned his face away, and red color crept to his cheek. The sight made Hanamaki’s smirk widen. He wanted to get close to the human again, but Konoha held him back.

“You should get back to your place, Your Majesty. We also will take our leave now.”

“No, no! Wait… I- I want to thank you properly. Because you saved my life… I… Oh god… There… there will be a ballroom party tomorrow night. I- I invite you two to come. You two must be heard about it already so… so… just come. I’ll tell the guard to open the door for you. And… please properly… dress...” Prince’s voice trailed off more as he spoke still averted his eyes from them. ‘Why are they naked!?’ He mentally screamed. Hanamaki was about to say yes before Konoha cut him with “We will.” Before he pulled Hanamaki back to the water leaving Matsukawa there alone.

Inside the water, the sirens turned to their original form and swam a little deeper. Konoha dragged Hanamaki down before the dragged siren yanked his arm away. He hissed toward Konoha for what he did earlier.

“We!? I appreciate that you help me save him, but if you try to use that invitation as a first ticket to kill him, I will end your life here and now!” Hanamaki warned him, showing his teeth and claws. And Konoha? He chuckled. Seeing this, Hanamaki raised one of his eyebrows and glared at him. “Now you turn mad. What are you thinking about exactly!”

“Well, I think I’ve gone mad,” Konoha answered. “I think I know why you fall for him.” Konoha swam close to Hanamaki. His yellow eyes were glowing and Hanamaki could see a storm inside it. “Does he seem so precious?” Konoha whispered and only added more confusion to Hanamaki, but then he knew what Konoha was thinking and felt. “He wanted to die… lifeless doll in human shape. He wanted us to take his life. Drown him into the darkness. It… was… so… mesmerizing,” Konoha whispered every word with desire. Yes, they all were drawn by his sadness, his grief, the demon always feeding on those negativities.

“What do you want?” Hanamaki asked with a growl.

“My part. I saved him, right? Give me my part too. Say, Hanamaki…” Konoha gripped Hanamaki’s shoulder and stared into his eyes, wickedly smiling as he was taken away by madness. “Hanamaki… give it to me. Give my part too. I want them, I want him! I want his soul…!” His deep and dangerous voice crawled inside Hanamaki like a spider. The pink-haired siren’s heart beating out loud, and he could feel his stomach curd up. What was this feeling again? He was scared. Scared so much from the creature in front of him that those feelings changed into short euphoria. Hanamaki grinned more wicked. He cupped Konoha’s face inside his palm. Their eyes glowing as the agreement has been decided. Prince Matsukawa would be theirs to own entirely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my tumblr KisekiA to see the picture of the design for both hanamaki and konoha siren form. Thank you for reading!


End file.
